


No Choice Needed

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage thinks on both his dearest companions</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Choice Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



Neither one were the mech he would have bound himself to had the war never come. On the one count, he had a mech whose love of all things natural mystified him, even as Hound drew him deeper into that mystery. The sharing of new discoveries of this world's vagaries and exhibitions of organic diversity had become such a vital part of Mirage's life that he could not imagine spending his free time any other way. On the other side of his life, though, he had the unique opportunity to see just why the war might have been inevitable, learning the trials faced by more ordinary mechs. Cliffjumper's sardonic views and inherent suspicion of his class-bred sensibilities had truly led Mirage to understand more of himself since coming to Earth than in all his vorns of existence prior to it.

He would never choose one over the other, though. Each partner was too much a part of his need to live now.

Thankfully, they had decided between themselves that all they wished was for him to be theirs, with no pull to choose one. Mirage counted himself the luckiest mech on Earth to have two such beloved companions as his.


End file.
